Trouble is Paradise
by Hishiro-kun
Summary: Celebsilme an Elf has decided to marry Dunhtar, a mortal but somthing goes wrong. What is it that went wrong? What will happen?I do not own the quotes in this of J.R.Tolkien and New Line Cinema.This is my first story. PLEASE! RR. Be nice, I am not great


Trouble in Paradise Dear Diary,  
  
I am still sad about my father's death. He was only 487 years old, only in his prime years in the age of the elves. Father died in a battle trying to save a city that was going to be taken over by the evil lord, whose name is never spoken. The oldest was said to have lived up to 874 years old. That was quite old. He lived that long because he did not want to lay down the lordship over the land or his life. Also because of the piece of cloth that held a magic property. Father was one of the best lords we ever had. He was the great-grandfather of my father, Belegaran. Celebsilme is living in the forest of Nimtathar. It has, by my estimate, 700,000 of white willow trees. Not many people live near here. That is why I came here. That way people do not bug, about my father's death. He was the 14th ruling king to rule our land. I loved him and so did the whole country under his rule. My mother Nimloth is taking this pretty hard. She is only 623 years old and a bit old for getting a new husband. She should come here with me so as not to get bugged so much. She does not need all of the people bothering her but she would not come. Mother said that she would rather stay in the house where father had been, instead of leaving it for her own sake. I am ok with it. I am not in to bad of shape that everything will remind me of father. I have to go. Supper is ready. I have made for myself some lembas bread with a stew. Well talk to you later, BYE. Love,  
Me (Celebsilme) All of a sudden there was a flash of silver, then it was gone. There it was again. Then for the third time the she ran out to a statue. The statue was of Belegaran, the latest king to die from the city of Orodost. Then Celebsilme cried out, "Why father, why did u have to die"? Then out of the top of the trees came a flock of Nimnen. They were birds of the east of the world. The Nimnen were like a dove in shape and size but they were a white as the new fallen snow. They had a message for her. They sung it in a beautiful tone. The birds were messengers of the east and they only take messages to the west. They were magical. They had a voice as clear as a new brook in the spring unthawing. The message went like this:  
  
Oh Celebsilme,  
Come back to me.  
I miss thee,  
So dearly.  
  
The birds then just noticed that she was a High Elf, one that is of the royal family of the king that is or of a king that has past away. In her instance, it is the passing away of here dad that was the latest king to rule their city.  
  
Nimloth's signature followed the message. She was Celebsilme's mother. Celebsilme sent the birds back with a message saying  
  
Dear Nimloth,  
  
I still grieve my father's death. Sorry but I can not and  
will not come back. I am happier here. I am dearer to  
father here. I visit the statue every day at least once.  
I have planted white flowers around the statue so as to  
remember you with. Do not worry. I am safe where I live.  
I can not tell you yet where I live for my own safety. If  
the birds do get intercepted, then I could be in danger. I  
have to go. Love,  
Celebsilme  
  
Then she sent the birds off with the message and a piece of cloth for mother. It was a piece of sacred cloth worn by Belegaran that had helped him to stay younger or to give him a longer life. She did not know that it really did both. It was best if she did not know that for her own good. If she had known that it did do both then she would have kept it herself and it would not go to her younger brother, Thoronvar, who is the rightful heir of father.  
  
She was called Celebsilme because her hair shone like silver in the moonlight. Her name meant Silvermoonlight. She was an Edhel in her own language. It's said to be translated into an elf in the English language of the races around, which were the mortal men. She was a very fine young lady in the years of the elves. She was 177 years old. She was still very young in the age of the elves. The record for the oldest life was 874 years. Celebsilme was at the prime age to get married.  
  
Her mother's name, which was Nimloth, meant white blossom. Her name was modeled after her passion for white flowers. She loved them and would have a garden full of different white flowers.  
  
Her father was a king of high praise. He was respected and was beautiful. He had golden hair like all of the boys the line of the kings. It signified high ranking and that someday they would become king of Orodost, the mountain city. Orodost was built into a mountain. It also had another name. It was Minas Orodost, which meant the Great Tower of the Mountain. In the sun it shone like a great fire. In the moonlight it was like silver with golden dots in the windows which were candles. Celebsilme ran to her house and lay on her bed crying after she had dismissed the Nimnen. She had to get it out. She had to cry. She had been holding it in for 14 years ever since her father's death.  
"I wish he did not have to go and help the city. I wish he could have stayed home and then everything would be ok with our family, but then many more would be upset and that would be less like father anyway. He would never do that. He was respectful and always helped when possible."  
  
She then read a book in her own language. A language that only the high elves spoke. For it was forbidden to speak it in everyday life. Only to a high or loyal elf could the lower levels of people use it. Some still learnt it in secret. Secretly it had to be done for if the ruler caught anyone, that person would expect, no other, than the punishment of death. One I know of is Dunohtar. Except he is a mortal man adopted by the elves when he was young. He was taken in on the kings, who Thoronvar, her brother, now is the heir of Belegaran, and he was the one who took him in and gave him a family. He did that because he was so pore and so lonely. He picked up on the high elf language very well but he still preferred to live in the lower class because he loved the family that had taken him in. He is the most beautiful of the half-elves I know of. I have been seeing him for the last year and we have got to know each other pretty well.  
  
I have not seen Dunohtar for a while though. The king told me that he was off on an errand that he said was very important. I wish he had not gone. I miss him dearly. He has been gone now for about 3 months and no word has yet come back from him. I guess I will have to wait a bit longer. Oh well back to my reading.  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
I have now been counting and it has now been 5 months and I have heard news of him finally. He is coming home today. I am finally relived to hear from him. I thought that maybe he died or something. He still will not tell me what he was up to or where he went. I will not ask. I will wait for him to tell me on his own. I do not wish to know. I am just so glad to know that he is alive. We had this conversation when he got back in our favorite place to watch the sun set.  
  
"Dunohtar, I love you and do you think we could get married, even though I am an elf and you are a man?" said Celebsilme adoringly. "I will give up my immortality for you. I love you" "I love you too, and yes I will marry you!" cried Dunohtar happily. "Does your immortality leave if you agree to marry me or only if we actually marry?" "It will only leave me when we get married. That is a good thing because if something happens to you, and we could not get married then I can still live with my immortality." "Immortality is a good thing to have. I sure would not want to through away my immortality, if I did have any, if, before the wedding, my lover died." "Yes that would be very tragic," said Celebsilme, "When would be a good time for you to get married? Anytime is good for me."  
"How about in one month. It will be spring and the new flowers will be coming up and the Laurinataur will be golden with the new spring leaves."  
"Yes that would be a very nice time of the year, Dunohtar," Celebsilme adoringly replied as if she was in a dream. Really she was in a dream. She was dreaming of the day that they were going to get married.  
"It is set then. In a one-month's time I will come and get you. I will also pick up your mother. What is her name again?"  
(He, he, he, he) Celebsilme laughed to herself.  
"You know Dunohtar you really should try to remember it."  
"Her name is Nimloth. If you really want to impress her or use it as a back up so if you do forget her name then a good idea is to bring some..."  
"Some what, Celebsilme? You just trailed off."  
"Oh sorry, some white flowers. She loves them dearly."  
"Okay, I will see you in three months time."  
As Dunohtar was walking away at a brisk pace back to where he lives, which was very far away, Celebsilme cried out to him. "Do promise to try to remember my mother's name!"  
"I will! Goodbye, Celebsilme." He cried out sadly.  
"Goodbye Dunohtar." She said sadly, almost barely heard by him.  
  
As the night went on they talked less and less. They just sat there is silence and watched the stars move across the sky. It was one in the morning and the sun was still down when the silence was broken. Celebsilme said that she needed to get back indoors before someone thought that something happened to her. None were up yet but in 4-5 hours people would be busily doing the things that needed doing. She then stood up slowly so as not to wake Dunohtar, but that did not work. She explained to him that she had to go and that she would see him later. She could not leave without a kiss and a hug. They were still there five minutes later. She had to get going. She then whispered into his ear.  
  
"I will see you later, Dunohtar. I must go but I will be ready in one months time for the wedding."  
"Okay, I will see you then", he said sadly, but not loud enough for Celebsilme to hear.  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
Celebsilme ran as fast as she could home. She was upset about something. She was again crying, but this time it was not for her father but for herself. She was sitting in a tree writing in her diary, which she has done everyday.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am now very upset. As I write this paper is getting more and more stained with tears of sorrow. This time it is not about my father or mother or even my brother. It is about Dunohtar. He is dreadfully ill. He is in the healing gardens but they will not allow me to see him incase it is contagious. He is burning up with a fever and they do not know how long he has to live. I wish I could have seen him, one last time. I can not change what they say and I do not wish to disobey them.  
Love:  
Celebsilme  
  
Dunohtar could hardly speak to the healers. He was burning up with a fever. He tried to ask them what was wrong with him but they did not even know. He asked if Celebsilme could come and see him but they said no because they did not know if it was contagious. He had to see her. He knew that by the way he was feeling that he did not have much longer to live. He had to take medicine all day to help keep his temperature from skyrocketing. That night he was planing to run into the forest and try to find her. He knew in his heart that she was very upset and she needed him. She did not need another person to die, especially someone as close to her as he was.  
  
So that night he ran away. He knew that he could not go long without his medicine so he took some with him. He had to hurry out of that place or he would be spotted and he would be put back in with extra watchers so he does not run away. He had just got into the edge of the forest when the people had just started shouting away. He could not hear them clearly though. He walked for about 10 more minutes. Then he had to rest in a tree for a while. He had ran the whole way to the forest. His fever was coming back he had to take him medicine again.  
  
Celebsilme was walking slowly in the forest. She was oblivious to what was happening. Her tear stained face was beet red from running and crying. She did not know that he was in the tree just above her. He had accidentally dropped his medicine bottle and it hit the ground just in front of her. She was surprised by the fact that something came and just dropped in front of her. She looked up and noticed someone asleep in the tree. She clamored up to see who it was and she gave a little yelp. She had just noticed that it was Dunohtar. He needed help badly and she new that. She new what to give him for a high fever and it does work better than the medicine that he uses but does not work for as long. She carried him on her back to her house in the woods. He was heavy but she had to or let him die out here which she could not let happen.  
  
When she got back to her house she have him some of the tea that would help with him fever. "I think I remember a case of this once before in the stories I have heard over the years I have lived.!" Celebsilme said softly to herself. She went to go and get the special Mithlas. Which was really gust a grey leaf but it was said to have healing powers in them. They were only used on rare occasions because they were rare to find or even buy. "I hope this is correct otherwise there is nothing else we can do to help him. I hope this works." She then boils another cup of water but crumples the Mithlas into the water and stirs it is so it is dissolved in the water. She then carefully pored a bit of the Mithlas tea mixture into Dunohtar's mouth. All of a sudden he sat up. Just so suddenly that Celebsilme accidentally spilled some of the mixture onto the floor.  
"  
But this can not be!" said Dunohtar "I was in a tree far from where we are know."  
"I know you were. It just so happened that I was walking by when something fell out of the tree. I picked it up and it was a medicine bottle. I looked up and I saw you up asleep in the tree, or so it looked then. I carried you all the way here. It was hard but it was worth it. How do you feel?"  
"I feel like I was sleeping in a bad position which I think I was but that can be mended, besides that I feel a lot better. What did you do?"  
"All I did was, you know that story that I told you a while back about a virus spreading throughout Minas Orodost and the only cure found later on was a tea filled with dissolved Mithlas leaves, well I tried that."  
"It must have been the same virus but it only effected me. Why is that?"  
"I think it was because you did not have it before like I did. Remember it cam through here. We all caught it except a few people. We must be immune to it now, and you too are now immune to it!"  
"Praise the lord I am ok. I had better go back. I had escaped to find you. I had a feeling that I would not live must longer and I had to see you before I died. I am now glad that I know will probably die. Please come with we? It will help them to understand what had happened. Please come?"  
"Of course I will come. I would not think of letting you go anywhere by yourself just incase something does happen to you."  
  
At the healing gardens  
"Where have you been?" said one of the guards.  
"I have been with Celebsilme. She has healed me. She will explain it to you." said Dunohtar.  
"Do you remember the virus that came through here a long time ago? Well the only way to cure it we had found was to make a tea and dissolve some Mithlas into the tea. That is what I did after I had found him in a tree." Then we headed back after I explained this exact topic to him."  
"Oh wow. Celebsilme you should really be a healer, and that is saying a lot."  
"I do not think so. I would not know how to keep care of all the other people you guys do, but it will be remembered in my family at least that I could have been a healer."  
"Now, Celebsilme, I was being serious. You really should become a healer with us.!"  
"Sorry but I can not. I will not. I can help if you need my help but I belong in the forest now."  
"I understand well we had better be going we have other people here to. I am so glade that Dunohtar is felling better. All he would keep asking was is he could see you. We felt really bad having to say no to both of you, but it had to be done. Well goodbye Dunohtar and Celebsilme and stay safe."  
"Bye." Celebsilme and Dunohtar said together.  
  
Later at Celebsilme's house  
  
"Dunohtar, I think it would be better if we did not get married. For now anyways." Celebsilme said very sadly.  
"Me too, lets wait till next year at this time." Dunohtar quite sadly as well replied.  
"Okay then. This time in one year. See you then. I will see you before then but not as much as before!"  
"Okay see you then." he said while in tears. He wanted to see her more but he knew it had to be that way.  
They embraced for hug and then had a quick kiss and went their separate ways home.  
THE END 


End file.
